


Retorno regresivo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [56]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, Movie Reference, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Tour Bus, Touring, Twilight References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 48] En donde su vuelta a los escenarios y vida de tour trae lo bueno pegado a lo malo.





	Retorno regresivo

**Author's Note:**

> Por si les preocupa, no, Sebastián Kronenberg no llegó para quedarse. Esperen por... *Spoilers* Henning.

**Retorno regresivo**

 

Gustav aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Luxemburgo el veinte en la mañana, y el clima frío y levemente ventoso se presentó propicio para que al descender su disfraz de gorro, cuello alto y bufanda no desencajar con el del resto de los pasajeros. Técnicamente viajaba de incógnito en clase turista, muy para horror de David quien temía por su seguridad, a lo que Gustav había replicado que su seguridad no corría riesgos en un país tan pequeño y con un número de fans apenas suficiente para el concierto que iban a tocar ahí, así que mandó al cuerno sus temores y se negó a llevar un guardaespaldas consigo hasta que se salió con la suya.

Hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, los Kaulitz ya se encontraban desde días atrás hospedados en un hotel, y Georgie había llegado la tarde anterior, así que sólo faltaba él para que el grupo estuviera completo.

Apenas recoger su equipaje y pasar por aduanas, Gustav se llevó una muy grata sorpresa cuando a la salida del aeropuerto se topó con Georgie vestida de jeans y abrigo hasta las rodillas, unos tenis cualquiera y el cabello recogido en una coleta y escondido detrás de una gorra que identificó como de la propiedad de Tom. Remataba su disfraz de chica común con gafas de sol y una bufanda que le cubría de la nariz hacia abajo, pero aunque llevara un pasamontañas, Gustav la reconocería dondequiera.

—Hey —se acercó a ella, y al instante leyó su lenguaje corporal. La manera en la que Georgie no se lanzó a sus brazos para celebrar su reencuentro le sirvió como señal para saber que no se encontraban solos.

—Hey —respondió la bajista—. Michael conduce y nos espera en el estacionamiento. ¿Es todo tu equipaje?

—Sí.

—En marcha.

Caminando de lado a lado con una buena distancia de treinta centímetros entre los dos, Georgie los guió a ambos al estacionamiento de cobro que estaba dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto, y donde en efecto Michael aguardaba por ellos mientras leía el periódico del día.

—No sabía que hablabas la lengua de aquí —comentó Georgie una vez se acomodó en el asiento delantero y Gustav pasó a sentarse en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—No exactamente, pero entiendo la mayor parte. Mi abuela materna era de por aquí y hablaba con nosotros en ese idioma así que algo se nos pegó.

—Hola Michael —saludó Gustav al guardaespaldas, y éste le dedicó una cabeceada a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Gusto verte, Gustav, ¿todo bien en el vuelo?

—Excelente.

—Me alegro. ¿Y qué tal tu familia? Georgie me contó que fuiste de acampada con tu padre y tu cuñado. ¿Hacía frío?

—Un poco, pero lo pasamos bien a pesar de comer frijoles en las tres comidas. Y era lo que necesitaba antes de salir de tour.

—Genial. Tal vez debería de copiar tu idea, pero el señor Jost nos ha hecho trabajar jornadas de doce horas acondicionando los autobuses y vigilando la logística de las locaciones, así que…

Poniendo el vehículo en marcha una vez tuvieron en su sitio los cinturones de seguridad, Michael se entretuvo los primeros diez minutos del trayecto explicándoles la preparación a la que estaba sometida el tour y que consistía en más seguridad de la habitual a causa de las fans con las que habían lidiado en el último año.

—… así que básicamente para acceder a ustedes antes tendrán que pasar por varios controles de seguridad, y eso disminuye en un noventa por ciento el riesgo de un ataque cualquiera.

—Me hace sentir como Whitney Houston en esa película de El Guardaespaldas —dijo Gustav, y en el acto Georgie le tarareó el coro de su canción más conocida, lo que hizo a Michael romper su máscara de seriedad y sonreír con todos los dientes.

—Lástima para ti que sea a Bill a quienes las fans estén acosando día y noche. Desde que se enteraron cuál era el hotel en el que nos hospedamos, no han dejado de montar guardia en la entrada principal y también en las laterales, pero el personal del hotel las retiró de ahí alegando no sé qué cláusula del manual de prevención de incendios, así que genial para nosotros. —Georgie soltó un medio suspiro—. Y por cierto, espera a que veas nuestro autobús por dentro. Te va a encantar.

—¿Ah sí?

Georgie se giró hacia atrás. —Tenemos un área de medios increíble, y David arregló para que removieran dos de las literas que no se van a utilizar, así que ahora tenemos más espacio para equipaje.

—Y lo más importante es que Bill y Tom no van a estar ahí —agregó Gustav la razón principal por la cual se habían separado en dos grupos para viajar a través de Europa.

—¿Tan horrible era? —Preguntó Michael—. Cualquiera diría que después de vivir juntos la mayor parte del tiempo ya estarían acostumbrados a compartir el espacio.

—Y así es, pero… —Georgie resopló—. Imagina que quieres utilizar el sanitario y no puedes porque Bill está tiñéndose el cabello y no va a salir hasta dentro de otros cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—O que estás por irte a la cama a buena hora pero aquel par sigue con su música y carcajadas, y te tachan de abuelo porque es medianoche y _apenas_ te vas a dormir.

—Ah, pero eso sí, nada de atreverte a interrumpir sus horas de sueño antes de las diez de la mañana porque entonces eres un desalmado de lo peor —secundó Georgie sin rencor—. Nuestros horarios son diferentes. Antes no había problemas al respecto, pero ahora eso provoca roces innecesarios. Y si los podemos evitar…

—¿Pues qué mejor, no? —Remató Gustav con igual carencia de encono.

—Si lo ponen así… —Accedió Michael a apreciar el panorama desde su perspectiva y dar por buena su explicación.

El resto del viaje en la camioneta lo utilizaron para hablar de las cortas vacaciones de Gustav y las peripecias por las que éste había pasado y que incluían cansancio mortal por las caminatas a las que su padre los llevó a él y a Frederick, y también detalles de las flatulencias que comer frijoles enlatados les había producido. Georgie se rió a carcajadas con eso último, y aunque Michael luchó por mostrarse impertérrito, de vez en cuando lo traicionó una tos que sonaba más bien a risotada.

Una vez en el hotel, Michael se estacionó en la entrada principal del edificio y Gustav aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones tenían capacidad para prepararse a lo que estaba por venir. De antemano tenía órdenes explícitas de David en mostrarse frente a las fans para que la noticia de que la banda estaba por fin completa en Luxemburgo, así que le tocaba firmar un par de autógrafos y posar en fotos con unas cuantas fans antes de por fin refugiarse en su habitación de hotel.

Aprovechando que Michael había bajado para abrirles las portezuelas, Georgie corroboró con Gustav que éste estuviera con fuerzas para cumplir con su trabajo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Yep —asintió éste—. Cinco minutos máximo, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Apenas poner un pie en la calle, los gritos ensordecedores de al menos varias docenas de fans los apabullaron, pero ni Gustav ni Georgie dejaron traslucir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cada uno cumplió con su labor de artista musical al avanzar el par de metros que los separaba del interior del hotel y en el proceso sonreír y convivir un poco con las chicas que esperaban por ellos desde horas, y en algunos casos, días atrás. Para variar, las fans de Luxemburgo actuaron con mayor tranquilidad que en otros países, y los cinco minutos que tenían programados se convirtieron en diez hasta que por fin Michael les dio la señal de entrar.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, Gustav pasó a recoger su tarjeta magnética en recepción y Georgie le reveló que iban a compartir cuarto.

—Bien por mí —dijo Gustav, que frente a Michael no iba a correr riesgos estúpidos por mucho que el hombre fuera el epítome de la discreción y el profesionalismo. Después de todo, aunque trabajaba _con_ ellos como banda, en realidad era empleado _de_ David y era a él a quien reportaba cualquier detalle que llamara su atención, así que Gustav guardó su distancia con Georgie en el ascensor y mantuvo esa fachada hasta que por fin estuvieron dentro de su suite y Michael se despidió de ellos.

Apenas cerrar la puerta, Gustav lanzó al suelo su equipaje de mano y recibió a Georgie en brazos, quien se lanzó a él con tal impulso que por poco perdieron el equilibrio y acabaron en el suelo.

—Te extrañé —murmuró Georgie contra su cuello—. Los gemelos han sido un incordio, y contigo ausente creo que ellos pueden decir lo mismo de mí.

—Yo también te extrañé, y… —Gustav se preparó para una gran revelación—. ¿Recuerdas cómo sospechábamos que mamá le había dicho a papá de lo nuestro pero no estábamos del todo seguros?

Pausa. —Ajá.

—Él sacó el tema a colación mientras estábamos de acampada.

—Y… —Georgie se separó un poco de él pero sin perder contacto físico—. ¿Está a favor o en contra?

—A favor, por supuesto. Aunque dijo un par de cosas que me dejaron pensando…

—¿Como qué?

—Como que los gemelos tal vez no son tan buenos amigos nuestros si no están dispuestos a apoyarnos como nosotros a ellos. No me hagas caso —masculló, presa de un repentino mal humor con el que no tenía ánimos de lidiar—. Da lo mismo.

—Hablando de los gemelos, se supone que los veremos a las once para desayunar, y todavía falta una hora para eso… —Georgie lo miró directo a los ojos—. ¿Estás de ánimo para un poco de sexo o…?

—¿Cuál es la otra opción?

—Más sexo —dijo Georgie sin tapujos—. ¿Qué? Hace casi una semana de la última vez y soy una chica con sus necesidades muy claras. Aunque si tú no quieres, siempre puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

—¿Y puedo ver eso? —Redujo Gustav el espacio entre los dos y besando su cuello.

—Quizá…

—¿Una hora dices que tenemos?

—Una hora y —Georgie corroboró con un reloj de pared— doce minutos.

—Vale, vale… —Tiró Gustav del abrigo de Georgie y éste cayó al suelo sin tanta ceremonia en un amasijo informe de tela.

Sin perder tiempo, en menos de un minuto estaban los dos desnudos a excepción de los calcetines y brincando en la cama más cercana apenas cerciorarse de que la puerta tenía el pasador de mano que les aseguraba privacidad más allá de la que les proporcionaba la tarjeta electrónica.

Como nunca esa hora con doce minutos les pareció cortísima para sus intereses personales.

 

Con cinco minutos de retraso fue que aparecieron Gustav y Georgie un tanto desaliñados de apariencia en el restaurante del hotel y se disculparon con los gemelos por su pequeño desliz con el reloj.

—¿Qué tanto hacían que se entretuvieron? —Preguntó Bill con un toque de malicia y una taza de café en las manos que era más leche y azúcar que otra cosa.

—Gustav me contaba de su fin de semana —respondió Georgie—, y sus aventuras con los frijoles…

—Y dale con los frijoles —resopló el baterista, siguiéndole el juego—. Si quieren mi consejo, aquí les va: No coman frijoles de desayuno, comida y cena a menos que estén dispuestos a aborrecer sus propias flatulencias.

—Ew —torció Bill la boca—. Qué asco.

—Ahora imagina que éramos papá, Frederick y yo en un cuarto de tres por tres. Estoy vivo de milagro a pesar de todo el metano que respiré.

—Qué informativo —dijo Tom, quien había sido el último en despertarse y tenía los ojos hinchados por el sueño, aunque a saber si por falta o exceso de—. ¿Y qué planes hay para el resto del día?

—Tarde libre —mencionó Georgie—, y en uno de los folletos de la entrada mencionaban una lista de castillos dignos de visitar, pero dudo que a alguno de ustedes par de brutos les apetezca salir de paseo cultural.

—Mejor busquemos un cine y ya está —propuso Tom—, que no estoy con fuerzas para nada.

Acordado que así sería, los cuatro pasaron a hacer su pedido a la mesera que se acercó a su mesa y al retirarse mencionó que en un máximo de quince minutos estaría listo.

—Georgie —atrajo de pronto Bill la atención de la bajista—, ¿qué no habías planchado tu cabello esta mañana? Juraría que sí.

Ésta se pasó los dedos por la cabellera que ahora llevaba un poco fuera de lugar y con la ondulación natural que la genética le había regalado, muy para disgusto suyo. Nada exagerado, pero el contraste entre el planchado perfecto al que los había habituado y las ondas que le caían sobre los hombros eran evidentes.

—Ah, sí. No sé qué pasó. Tal vez ese producto nuevo para el cabello que compré no era tan bueno como me lo hizo creer la vendedora que me atendió.

Gustav apretó la mandíbula para no delatarse, porque si mal no recordaba, era del cabello de donde había sujetado a Georgie apenas media hora atrás cuando la embestía al ritmo frenético de su cadera. El sudor y la humedad del cuarto había hecho el resto, y el resultado era visible para cualquiera con dos ojos al frente.

—Por cierto —cambió Gustav de tema para salir del pantano en el que rápidamente podían hundirse—, ¿qué tal están los autobuses nuevos? Michael me contó algo y Georgie otro tanto, pero no termino de hacerme a la idea de que ustedes dos par de mequetrefes no van a estar ocupando el baño por horas cada vez que quiera echar un pis.

—No siempre —replicó Tom, tan adormilado que cabeceaba sobre el vaso con jugo de naranja que se había servido y del que no llevaba más de un sorbo.

Bill se encargó de hablarles maravillas de los autobuses, desde la nueva distribución de las literas en la parte trasera, hasta la inclusión de una sala audiovisual con pantalla plana y un DVD multiregión para las largas horas en las que cruzaban países enteros y no había nada más que hacer que mirar las motas de polvo en el aire.

Para entonces reapareció la mesera con sus órdenes, y sin más ceremonia empezaron a comer.

Gustav ya había desayunado algo ligero antes de abordar el avión, así que su segunda comida del día consistía en un par de panecillos tostados con mermelada y mantequilla, además de un vaso grande de limonada para rehidratarse. Georgie en cambio se había pedido una avena con fruta y jugo de toronja que declaró como excelente y del cual le ofreció un trago.

En otras circunstancias Gustav lo habría dejado ir. La toronja no era de sus cítricos favoritos, y en algunas ocasiones hasta había llegado a producirle una leve acidez que le requiriera después tomar un poco de bicarbonato, pero con Bill presente y atento a sus interacciones, aceptó beber del mismo vaso de Georgie y después enfatizó cuán delicioso le había parecido el jugo.

—Ugh, ¿qué no les da asco beber del mismo vaso? —Murmuró Bill arrugando la nariz mientras cortaba de su pila de hot-cakes un pedazo grande y chorreante de miel que se llevó a la boca.

—Mira quien habla —le retó a contradecirse nadie más que Tom, quien extendió el brazo en dirección a Bill y recuperó de su alcance el vaso con jugo de naranja que le pertenecía y que su gemelo sin pedir ni avisar se había apoderado minutos atrás.

—Es diferente, porque somos gemelos —declaró Bill apenas pudo bajar el bocado, y tres pares de ojos en la mesa se pusieron en blanco—. ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Tom y yo compartimos el mismo ADN, por lo tanto los mismos gérmenes, así que un poco de saliva no es nada.

—Después de todos los años que hemos vivido juntos creo que el mismo caso aplica para todos nosotros —dijo Georgie—. Y no creas que no me había dado cuenta que bebes directo del envase de agua helada cuando te da flojera sacar un vaso de la alacena. De esa agua consumimos todos, así que ahí lo tienes, tus gérmenes también son nuestros gérmenes.

—Esa no es razón suficiente. Gustav pudo haberse pedido su propio vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Toronja —corrigió el baterista—, y nah. Así estoy bien. Sólo quería una probadita.

Bill bufó y se enfurruñó, pero en vista de que ninguno de los presentes (Tom incluido) se puso de su parte, acabó por resignarse.

La charla derivó en los nervios que el próximo show les producía en el cuerpo, y Tom confesó que a causa de ello estaba sufriendo de un extraño sarpullido para el David ya le había dado una loción especial, que en su opinión, tenía la consistencia de lubricante.

—Tú siempre con eso —aludió Georgie al fuerte impulso sexual que motivaba a Tom, a pesar de que en apariencia, era casi tan casto como Bill.

Finalizado el desayuno, los cuatro se retiraron a sus habitaciones con la promesa de encontrarse a las dos en punto en el lobby para que Michael y otro de los miembros del equipo de seguridad los llevaran al cine.

Con la promesa de vestirse de incógnitos, cada uno desapareció detrás de su puerta.

 

Gustav no se habría opuesto a repetir lo de antes; demonios, su incipiente erección hasta había contado con ello, pero Georgie en cambio murmuró que prefería una siesta, así que pasaron a recostarse sobre una de las camas, no sobre la que antes habían tenido sexo como conejos, y se quedaron dormidos sin mucho esfuerzo hasta poco antes de la hora en la que debían encontrarse con los gemelos.

De nuevo tarde por escasos cinco minutos, Bill no perdió tiempo en aludir lo sospechoso que encontraba él que ellos dos se hubieran demorado, a lo que Georgie replicó malhumorada que “no le diera la lata o le rompería un par de uñas”, y como amenaza funcionó para que éste controlara su lengua viperina.

Como trabajo previo a su salida, Michael se había encargado de llamar a los pocos cines que existían en la capital de Luxemburgo y que no sobrepasaban a los dedos de su mano. Al parecer, el séptimo arte no era tan prioritario en un país que a duras penas estaba por llegar al medio millón de habitantes, así que no sólo sus opciones de locación eran limitadas, sino también los estrenos en cartelera y las funciones que tuvieran al menos doblaje o subtítulos en alemán.

La selección en cartelera era tan mala, que los cuatro soltaron quejidos desde lo más profundo de sus almas al percatarse que las únicas dos opciones disponibles eran películas del año anterior. Una de ellas Avatar, la cual ya habían visto por lo menos tres veces en los últimos seis meses, y la otra la segunda parte de la saga Crepúsculo, llamada Luna Nueva.

—Es esto o devolvernos al hotel, así que voto hotel —dijo Tom, a pesar de todo riendo porque encontraba graciosa las circunstancias en las que se habían visto envueltos.

—¿Tan mala es? —Inquirió Gustav, quien tenía recolecciones de haberse sentado con ellos en Magdeburg a ver Crepúsculo, pero si mal no recordaba, se había quedado dormido durante los primeros diez minutos y despertado a tiempo para la batalla final, así que su veredicto final no iba más allá de permanecer con la mirada en blanco y encoger los hombros.

—¡Es terrible! —Declaró Tom—. La peor historia de amor jamás contada. Además, ¿cuándo se han visto vampiros que brillan como la purpurina? ¡Team Jacob por siempre!

—¡¿Pero qué dices, idiota?! —Rezongó Bill, quien desde pequeño tenía una fascinación tal por los vampiros que era consecuencia suya el que hubieran visto la primera parte de Crepúsculo para empezar—. Me niego a volver al hotel si ya estamos aquí. Asco con los hombres lobos y su aroma a chucho remojado. ¡Y Team Edward hasta la muerte!

—¿De qué hablan esos dos? —Le susurró Gustav a Georgie, y su respuesta fue contundente.

—No quieres saberlo. Créeme. Es mejor así.

—Vale. Confío en ti.

Después de un par de minutos en que Gustav y Georgie dejaron a los Kaulitz explayarse con respecto a quién merecía más el amor imperecedero de Bella, fue el baterista quien se metió entre ambos y exigió un dictamen final so pena de enfrentarse a su ira.

—¿Vamos a entrar o no? Porque quiero comprar palomitas y Georgie una barra de chocolate, así que decidan de una condenada vez.

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

Al unísono los gemelos dijeron el nombre del otro con frustración, y Michael, quien hasta entonces había presenciado sus interacciones y se había mantenido aparte, optó por comprar los seis boletos que iban a necesitar en taquilla y así quedó zanjada su discusión.

Una vez dentro de la sala y por tratarse de un sábado al mediodía se toparon con que además de ellos, sólo había un par de chicas adolescentes en las filas delanteras y nadie más. Para ellos quedaron libres los asientos de la última fila, y la selección de butacas terminó por dejar a Michael y al otro guardaespaldas en una esquina, mientras ellos cuatro peleaban por los que se encontraban en el centro exacto de la pantalla.

Bill insistió en un acomodo tal que dejó a Tom a su lado y luego a Georgie y enseguida a Gustav, pero cuando ya estaban sentados, el menor de los gemelos frunció el ceño.

—¿Ahora qué? —Gruñó Tom—. Porque tengo la ligera impresión de que estás en tus días y por eso has actuado como desquiciado hoy.

—Es que Georgie… y luego Gustav… —Masculló Bill—. Oye, Gus, ¿por qué no te vienes y te sientas a mi lado?

El baterista se inclinó al frente y se giró en su dirección. —¿Uh?

—¿Y por qué no se puede sentar a mi lado en la oscuridad para ver una película, eh? —Renegó Georgie del grado al que había llegado la paranoia de Bill.

Después de varios meses de ir reduciendo más y más la distancia entre los dos y soltando pistas de que tal vez su relación no era tan platónica como habían fingido todos esos años, Gustav y Georgie no lograban comprender cómo Bill era tan reacio al cambio y todavía se alteraba por tonterías como permitirles que se sentaran uno enseguida del otro en un sitio público.

—Porque… no tengo por qué explicarme con ustedes —gruñó de mala gana.

—Entonces siéntate solo —dijo Gustav, pasándole el brazo a Georgie por los hombros—. Que nosotros compramos una bolsa grande de palomitas y la vamos a compartir.

—Y un refresco grande —agregó Georgie—, con una sola pajilla.

—Más saliva intercambiada —comentó Tom, y Bill se atragantó con un gusano de goma que tenía en la boca.

—¡Eso es…!

Lo que Bill opinaba al respecto poco les importó a Gustav y a Georgie, quienes apenas se apagaron las luces de la sala comenzaron a alimentarse mutuamente con rosetas de maíz. En la pantalla se proyectaron las próximas películas a estrenarse, todas ellas de al menos seis meses de antigüedad y que en su mayoría ya habían visto durante su tiempo libre. A pesar de que su intercambio se dio en total silencio, Bill varias veces se inclinó sobre su asiento y los molestó haciendo repetido uso del “¡Shhh!” más sonoro y molesto del que tuvieran ellos conocimiento.

—Cállate tú —le lanzó Georgie un puñado de palomitas, y Gustav le imitó.

—Sí, no dejas ver la película.

—Joder contigo, Bill —se les sumó Tom, para sorpresa de Bill quien abrió grande la boca en una mueca y actuó ofendido.

A Tom le costó los primeros veinte minutos de la película volver a congraciarse con su gemelo, y para entonces éste ya se había resignado con el asunto de Gustav y Georgie, por lo que aquel par levantó el reposabrazos que los separaba y se acomodaron de tal manera que la espalda de Gustav quedó apoyada sobre el pecho de Georgie, con el bote de palomitas en su regazo y los dos comiendo de ahí.

En sí, la película no resultó ser tan vomitiva como Gustav se temía. Claro, tampoco era ninguna obra maestra que mereciera llevarse media docena de Óscares y otras tantas estatuillas similares, pero para pasar el rato estaba decente. Y aunque le costara admitirlo frente a cualquiera que no fuera el mismo, a Gustav le resonó en su fuero interno que la relación entre Bella y Edward fuera de un cierto tipo de amor prohibido.

«Como pasa con Georgie y conmigo… excepto por toda esa purpurina, y joder, ¿será un efecto por computadora o en realidad lo bañaron en esa porquería? Porque una de esas minúsculas piezas bajo un párpado y… ¡Ouch!», pensó ya cerca del final y cuando en el clima de la historia Bella viajaba a quién-sabe-donde para rescatar a… ¿Edward? Y lo hacía con la ayuda de… una de las otras chicas vampiras, porque los Milenarios y Aburridos Vampiros Europeos se las querían jugar.

—No sirvo para crítico de cine —murmuró en un medio bostezó, y Georgie aprovechó que Tom roncaba y Bill estaba embelesado con la pantalla para plantarle un beso en la coronilla.

—Ya casi se termina.

—Bendito sea. No podría ver ni un minuto más de esto.

El final, predecible como suponía que iba a ser con su resolución abierta y promesa de continuar la saga con otra película más por lo menos, le resultó a Gustav apenas rescatable, pero se abstuvo de emitir su juicio una vez que Bill le propinó a Tom un puñetazo en el brazo cuando éste declaro que ver Luna nueva había sido una pérdida total y absoluta de su valioso tiempo.

—Y qué —le dijo Georgie a Gustav una vez estuvieron de vuelta en la camioneta y listos para regresar al hotel en el que se alojaban—, ¿te unes al Team Edward o al Team Jacob? Elige bien, que de tu contestación dependen tus aliados y tus enemigos.

Desde los asientos delanteros y a la mera mención de sus personas (indirectamente, por supuesto), Bill y Tom pararon su discusión y prestaron atención a las siguientes palabras del baterista.

Gustav fingió pensárselo, acariciándose el mentón entre el dedo pulgar y el índice. —Es controvertido, así que diré que…

—Edward, tiene que ser Edward —susurró Bill al mismo tiempo que Tom cruzó los dedos por su contrincante.

—Cállate, idiota. Es Jacob.

—Team Bella —fue la respuesta final de Gustav, y al recibir varias miradas de incredulidad (una de ellas cortesía de su segundo guardaespaldas, a quien al parecer le había conmovido la película al grado de convertirse en un fan de la saga), éste se explicó—. Oh, vamos. Era lo lógico. ¿Qué no han visto la interpretación de Kristen Stewart? Esa chicha no podría simular su amor imperecedero por ninguno de los dos ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Así que lo sostengo, en mi opinión ella se queda sola y es feliz viviendo con su padre como una apática solterona hasta el final de sus días.

—Así no es como terminan los libros —dijo Bill—. De hecho Bella se queda con Edward, se casan, tienen una bebé a la que llaman, uhm, ya no me acuerdo, pero después-…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Tom con una mueca similar a la que tendría de haber tenido que morder un limón—. ¿Estás de broma?

—Más vale que seas tú quien está bromeando o-…

—Oh, miren allá —utilizó Georgie la única táctica de distracción que funcionaría con ese par cuando peleaban—, en esa cafetería vencer frappuccinos y tienen de quince sabores diferentes.

Decidido a que era justo lo que necesitaba ese par, Michael frenó de golpe y cada persona dentro del vehículo agradeció el haberse colocado correctamente el cinturón de seguridad cuando la pérdida de aceleración les lanzó al frente de sus asientos.

A pesar de su falta de cuidado detrás del volante, ambos gemelos se olvidaron pronto del asunto una vez que entraron a la pequeña cafetería y pidieron su orden. Bill una monstruosidad de café y crema batida que sobresalía al menos diez centímetros por encima del borde de su vaso y rematado con canela suficiente para provocar una serie de estornudos. Tom le fue a la zaga con una mezcla similar, sólo que en su caso la remató con galletas molidas en la punta y una cuchara con la cual comerla.

—Me da diabetes de sólo verlo —dijo Gustav, contento con su minúscula taza de café espresso y un plato con tres galletas de avellana como acompañante.

Georgie optó en su lugar por un café latte que le entregaron en una copa alta y que también traía de acompañante un dulce, en esta ocasión una rebanada de pastel de chocolate a la que Bill le puso cara de asco y que despertó la ira de la bajista al levantarle el dedo medio.

—¿Y qué si es de chocolate? Que a ti no te guste no significa que a los demás tampoco.

—No sólo no me gusta, lo aborrezco.

—Mismo caso —se cortó Georgie un bocado y se lo llevó a la boca.

Listo para volver a la carga de por qué su criterio era el único que contaba, Bill se vio interrumpido por una certera patada que Tom le propinó bajo la mesa y que lo hizo guardar silencio.

—¿Ustedes no van a pedirse algo? —Preguntó Gustav a los guardaespaldas que los acompañaban y que habían declinado revisar el menú.

—No creo que sea apropiado —dijo Michael, y su compañero asintió—. Estamos en horas de trabajo.

—¿Y eso qué? —Apuntó Tom—. Tampoco les prohibiríamos ir al sanitario, así que ordenen algo y siéntense con nosotros.

El compañero de Michael volteó a verlo en búsqueda de su aprobación, y al cabo de unos segundos éste dio su brazo a torcer y aceptó.

—Ok, pero por favor ni una palabra al señor Jost.

—Pacto de silencio —corearon los cuatro con una frase que seguido utilizaban cuando entre ellos quedaba alguna de sus travesuras y que no querían que David fuera partícipe de ello.

Igual que Gustav, Michael y el otro guardaespaldas se pidieron dos tazas de café espresso y las disfrutaron sin participar en la charla que se llevó a cabo en la mesa y que de nueva cuenta volvió a versar de Crepúsculo.

Así, lo que comenzó como una simple conversación de cafetín se volvió un debate intenso en que ninguna de las partes llegó a un acuerdo y tuvieron que dejarlo para luego una vez que la luz en la calle desapareció y el local se fue llenando poco a poco de otros clientes.

—Lo mejor será retirarnos, antes de llamar la atención —dijo Michael, y tanto el otro guardaespaldas como los cuatro miembros de la banda aceptaron su sugerencia como la mejor.

En el trayecto de vuelta al hotel de lo único que hablaron fue de sus planes para el resto de la noche y que incluían cenar y quizá jugar unas cuantas partidas de póker, a lo que acordaron reunirse en la suite de los gemelos a las nueve en punto.

Bajo ese pacto, se separaron en el pasillo de su planta y desaparecieron tras las puertas de sus habitaciones.

Apenas estar libres de su escrutinio, Georgie se sacó los zapatos y lo mismo hizo con el abrigo y demás prendas engorrosas que en el exterior le habían servido de disfraz, pero que una vez dentro de cuatro paredes le producían claustrofobia.

—Libres al fin de ese par.

—Ach, ¿soy yo o cada vez discuten más y peor? Mira que pelear por quién se queda con Bella Swan al final es… patético.

—¿Qué, en serio no encuentras hermosa a Kristen Stewart? Porque hasta yo puedo admitir que es un bomboncito de mujer.

—No es mi tipo.

—¿Ah no? —Georgie continuó desvistiéndose hasta quedar en jeans y camiseta de manga corta—. ¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo? Es raro que después de todos estos años de conocernos y todavía no sepa cuál es.

—Pues… —Gustav la había imitado, y en igual caso había ido dejando sus prendas extras en una silla, a diferencia de Georgie que las lanzó sin cuidado a un rincón del cuarto.

—Aunque claro está, no es que te conozca a un gran número de chicas —dijo Georgie, un tanto remolona y arrastrando los pies hasta dejarse caer en una de las camas; Gustav tomó nota que era en la que dormían, no sobre la que habían tenido sexo—. Es decir… ¿Cuento a las novias formales o a las chicas que has levantado de los bares?

—Tú sabes que sólo han sido dos novias. Tú y…

—Lulú —finalizó Georgie por él, pasándose las manos a la nuca y entrelazándolas ahí—. Ella tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, y los míos son verdes, así que no hay punto de comparación. Ella rubia, yo castaña.

—Rojizo. Uhm… —Gustav carraspeó—. Tu cabello es castaño rojizo.

—La misma cosa —murmuró Georgie—. Y aquella modelo…

—No recuerdo ni su nombre.

—Carol Jamet —suplió Georgie el nombre—. Hace poco que se retiró de las pasarelas y lo último que leí de ella es que planea lanzar su propia línea de bolsos.

—Ah. Interesante, supongo —masculló Gustav, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos hasta irse a sentar al lado de Georgie—. Y si por fuerza debiera de tener un tipo de chica ideal, serías tú.

—Vamos, no me tomes el pelo.

—Te lo tomo —cogió Gustav entre sus dedos un mechón del largo cabello de Georgie—, pero hablo en serio. No sé si era un gusto establecido y tú encajaste a la perfección o fue por ti que de ahí en adelante buscaba un clon tuyo, pero lo cierto es que eres mi prototipo de chica ideal.

Aunque lo negaría con todo su ser, Georgie enrojeció. Un tono encendido que le subió por el cuello hasta las orejas y se asemejaba a la fiebre.

—Lo mismo me pasa contigo.

—Anda ya.

—En serio. Ni Brad Pitt se te compara.

—Obvio, porque _mister_ Brad Pitt mide al menos quince centímetros más que yo, y no es regordete, ni rubicundo, ni ninguno de esos adjetivos que se utilizan para no llamarte g-…

—Gus —le paró Georgie extendiendo un brazo y colocando con la delicadeza de una mariposa su dedo índice sobre los labios del baterista—. Basta. No me gusta que hables mal de ti mismo.

—A veces es más fácil admitir que no soy un galán de revista y ya está —murmuró éste—. Después de todo, son Bill y Tom quienes encabezan la lista de popularidad entre las fans. Yo sólo soy el tercer puesto y ya está. O el cuarto si tomamos en cuenta a todas esas fans lesbianas y bisexuales a las que tienes babeando con tan sólo existir.

—Y un par de heterocuriosas, por favor —bromeó Georgie de su extraño magnetismo con las chicas que seguían a la banda, pero cuando Gustav no la acompañó ni con la sombra de una sonrisa, ella sacó su arsenal pesado—. Lo digo en serio, eres mi chico… mi _hombre_ ideal.

—¿Ahora soy hombre? ¿Qué era antes, pues?

—Este año entrante cumples veintidós, y la perspectiva me asusta. Yo cumpliré veintitrés el mes entrante, pero no se sienten como tal.

—Ya, sé a qué te refieres —se recostó Gustav a su lado, los dos observando el techo raso de su suite—. Y la idea de que nuestra vida sería por completo diferente si jamás hubiéramos llegado a nada con la banda es… aterradora como mínimo.

—Intento no pensar en eso —dijo Georgie—. Te tengo a ti y es todo lo que necesito por el momento.

—¿Y después?

—¿Uh?

—Has dicho ‘por el momento’. ¿Qué viene después?

—Oh, ya sabes —agitó Georgie la mano en el aire con un quiebre desdeñoso de su muñeca—. Lo usual. Pero en máximo diez años uno o dos bebés, una bonita casa con jardín para que Maxi corretee a sus anchas, y tal vez una boda de ensueño con vestido blanco y la marcha nupcial, pero pequeña. Privada y con una ceremonia corta porque esas formalidades me ponen los pelos en punta.

—Has dicho el orden mal —comentó Gustav al azar, pero sin ser conscientes de ello, de algún modo sellaron su futuro en cuanto a esa sucesión de hechos como profecía.

—Es un decir. El orden de los factores no altera el producto, ¿recuerdas? Nos lo machacaron a morir en clases de matemáticas.

—Cierto. Tantos años en carretera me han hecho olvidar hasta las tablas de multiplicar.

—No jodas.

—En serio, la del nueve es un cementerio de incógnitas después del símbolo de igual.

—Que David no te escuche decir eso o contratará a un tutor para que te dé clases aunque ya no las necesites.

—Bah. Que lo intente. Mi cerebro se resistirá a cualquier tipo de enseñanza.

Retozando un poco más sobre el mullido colchón, a punto estuvieron de quedarse dormidos y no despertar hasta el día siguiente, pero su suerte fue que Tom, impaciente y con hambre de una buena cena, les llamó a la suite para meterles prisa. De paso se negó a aceptar que se ausentaran, y alegó que él ya les había hecho su orden al servicio de habitaciones, así que más les valía moverse y estar en el cuarto que compartí con Bill en cinco minutos o iría por ellos a las malas.

Bajo esa amenaza, fue que Gustav y Georgie se levantaron y tras lavarse el rostro con agua helada partieron con rumbo al cuarto de los gemelos para una noche de comer como cerdos, jugar póker como cerdos, y rematar la faena fumando como cerdos.

Que a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales, una noche divertida.

 

A una velocidad que superaba a la de la luz, pronto amanecieron en lunes, en vísperas del gran concierto inicial con el que inaugurarían el Humanoid Tour ahí mismo en Luxemburgo, y desde temprano los ánimos se caldearon con energía y deseos de montarse al escenario para hacerlo suyo.

Desde las cinco en punto los cuatro miembros de la banda se pusieron en pie a ultimar con David y el resto del equipo cualquier detalle que pudiera acontecer, pero sus miedos resultaron infundados cuando al presentarse en el recinto donde iban a tocar encontraron todo en su sitio y funcionando.

Ahí fue donde Georgie tuvo su primer acercamiento con Sebastián, a quien en una primera instancia creyeron sólo uno más de los miembros encargados de las consolas de sonido, pero a quien más tarde a la hora del almuerzo se les acercó para presentarse como no sólo Sebastián, el de la mezcladora de respaldo, sino como Sebastián Kronenberg, el hijo de uno de los socios mayoritarios de la disquera a la que pertenecían. Por decirlo de una manera comprensible, no uno de los peces gordos del estanque, sino el tiburón que se los zampaba de un mordisco si le venía en gana; así de importante.

El nombre en sí no había hecho resonancias en la mente de Gustav, tampoco en la de Georgie, pero sí en la de Bill, que se jactaba de tener una memoria excepcional cuando se trataba de tener en la punta de la lengua el nombre y apellido de quien pudiera considerar un aliado para sus propósitos de fama, gloria y fortuna en la vida que tenía planeada para él y Tom.

Por ello fue que Bill lo invitó a sentarse a su mesa de cuatro, y para ello Sebastián haló una silla extra de otra mesa y se encargó de colocarla en una esquina, de tal manera que quedó entre Gustav y Georgie, y ya fuera accidental o con intención de entrometerse entre ambos, Gustav lo consideró un gesto hostil y manifestó su desagrado con un visaje turbio.

—Y si no es intromisión y meterme donde no me llaman, ¿qué haces trabajando con nosotros en este tour? Como técnico en sonido, me refiero. Seguro que había puestos mejores, ¿no? —Preguntó Tom la cuestión que flotaba en el aire, y que Sebastián respondió sin escaquear.

—Supongo, pero sería nepotismo el cobijarme bajo las alas de papi y exigir un trato preferencial, así que apliqué para el único trabajo del que tenía remotamente una idea y me aceptaron. Queda en duda si fue por mi apellido o no, pero intentaré demostrar que me han elegido bien.

—¿Qué estudiaste? —Se unió Bill a la conversación.

—Negocios, no me quedaba de otra —puso Sebastián los ojos en blanco con resignación—, pero a pesar de todo lo disfruté mientras duró. Luego me gradué hace menos de un año y trabajé para la empresa de uno de los amigos de nuestra familia, pero no era lo mío.

—¿No habría sido más fácil pedir un trabajo de oficina? —Volvió Tom a la carga.

—Nah. ¿Y perderme de toda la diversión de un tour? Hace años que quería viajar por Europa, y ésta es la oportunidad perfecta.

—Ya, pero esto es trabajo y no diversión —dijo Gustav sin malicia, pero tampoco con amabilidad.

—Y planeo dar lo mejor de mí —respondió Sebastián sin tomárselo a pecho—. Me costó convencer a mi padre para que viera las oportunidades que me ofrece este trabajo.

Una pausa, y luego Bill se atrevió a preguntar. —¿A cuáles oportunidades te refieres en específico?

—Sobretodo experiencia. Si algún día continuo sus pasos, lo mejor sería empezar desde abajo para que después nadie se atreva a decir que me lo regalaron todo en bandeja de plata. Al menos con esos argumentos me sumé puntos a favor. Además, mis hermanos mayores escogieron carreras diferentes, uno es doctor y el otro abogado, así que me tocaba a mí brillar en el negocio familia, uno de ellos al menos. Eso si mi hermana pequeña no se me adelanta, pero ella más bien parece estar interesada por las matemáticas y seguro se dedica a estudiar algo en eso.

—Debe ser genial tener una familia así de grande —comentó Georgie de pasada, y eso sirvió para que la tensión reinante en la mesa se evaporara y pudieran conocer a Sebastián como persona, más allá de su apellido.

A regañadientes tuvo Gustav que admitir que Sebastián le caía bien a secas. Era un poco pomposo cuando recalcaba que hacía ese trabajo sin una retribución monetaria porque no la necesitaba gracias a un fideicomiso y que sus expensas estaban cubiertas por su padre, pero al mismo tiempo tenía amplios conocimientos en el área de audios, y con Tom fue con quien se enfrascó en una discusión amistosa acerca de las últimas consolas mezcladoras que habían salido a la venta.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin grandes contratiempos, y después Sebastián intercambió con todos ellos firmes apretones de manos que dejaban bien en claro que éste los trataba como iguales, un cambio un tanto refrescante para los miembros de la banda, quienes estaban acostumbrados a ser las estrellas de su propio show y seguido se veían colocados en un pedestal sobre el cual no tenían ánimo de posar.

—Fue un placer conocerlos —dijo Sebastián cuando sus dedos se ceñían sobre los de Georgie, y al hacerlo fijó sus ojos azules en los de la bajista y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de dientes blancos y perfectos que más bien parecían de comercial de dentífrico, y Gustav sintió una patada contundente en la base del estómago.

No había que ser ningún genio para deducir que el tercer hijo de los Kronenberg se acababa de quedar prendado de Georgie.

—Buen tipo, ¿eh? —Corroboró Georgie con él un rato después cuando los dos salieron a los jardines internos con los que contaba el hotel a fumar un cigarrillo compartido, una pequeña concesión post-alimento con la que hacían la digestión y además gozaban de unos minutos para ellos solos.

—¿Quién? —Gustav parpadeó, que sumido en sus propios pensamientos, se había abstraído—. Ah, sí. Sebastián.

—¿No te cayó bien?

—No dije eso.

—Puedo leer tu mente, Gus. ¿Qué fue, su actitud de niño rico o que casualmente mencionó ser dueño de un porsche?

—¿Cuándo dijo eso?

—Qué importa, lo dijo y ya está. Vamos —le quitó el cigarro de los dedos para darle una calada—, no le des más vueltas a ese asunto. En unas horas tendremos nuestro primer concierto en meses y eso es lo que debería de mantener activa cada célula de tu cuerpo.

Gustav suspiró. —Le gustaste a Sebastián. Es eso. El gran secreto.

—¿Y? —Georgie se encogió de hombros.

—Que para él eres soltera y disponible, y… No sé, esos niños de papi están acostumbrados a obtener lo que quieren cuando lo quieren. Por mucho que pretenda mostrarse como uno más del equipo, eso no va a colar. Nadie lo va a tomar en serio, y tendrá trato preferencial que después le morderá el trasero cuando comiencen las murmuraciones y los rencores salgan a la luz.

—Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. David no lo va a consentir, eso tenlo por seguro. Ya será cuestión si Sebastián aguanta la misma vara que se aplica para todos o se da por vencido y abandona el tour con el rabo entre las piernas. No hay de otra.

«Éste no es trabajo para princesas y señoritos», pensó Gustav, puesto que durante los casi dos meses que normalmente duraba un tour por Europa conocía de antemano todo el sudor, aliento y esfuerzo que se llevaba en montar los escenarios y tener todo a punto para la hora del concierto. Después desmontar era otro lío, y repetir hasta el hastío el cierre de oro. Definitivamente, no era un trabajo que cualquiera pudiera hacer sin considerar tirar la toalla antes y después de cada show, pero le otorgaría a Sebastián el beneficio de la duda, si acaso porque a pesar de su leve petulancia e interés romántico en Georgie, éste le había caído bien. «A secas», se repitió Gustav, quien tampoco se fiaba de todo de él.

—Un paso a la vez —dijo Georgie de pronto, y Gustav lo entendió como un mantra para el concierto que llevarían a cabo esa noche.

Como les ocurría una vez que cruzaban la línea de los nervios y la ansiedad, el tic-tac de sus relojes se convirtió en la cuenta regresiva de del momento que separaría sus existencias en un antes y un después, y la excitación de volver a subir a los escenarios y entregarse al público los invadió de golpe.

Tal como Bill predijo en el _backstage_ antes de salir a escena, el concierto de esa noche fue un éxito rotundo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
